Vogothan's Hounds
by JanusJJ
Summary: A story about a group of renegade astartes and ex-imperial soldiers, waging a private war against the enemies of Imperium. My first attempt to write a fanfiction. Accepting any subjestions to improve it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Planet Oweth V.

The population of the planet, tired of the imperial thites and continous conscription of his people, taken away to fight and die in places no one knows of, declared secession and elected the previous imperial commander as their only master; Shortly after that they were preparing and arming for the inevitable answer of the Imperium.

They did not know of three dark shapes approaching the planet, unseen by the defense scanners.

An ancient battle cruiser escorted by two smaller ship was entering in the gravity well of Oweth V, igniting weapons ad recycling void shields.


	2. Chapter 2

**I.**

From the flight deck of the ancient battlecruiser "Blood Sucker", a powerful figure, taller than two meters, watched the olograpich projection of the citadel of Vernegard, former seat of the imperial government and now center of the anti-Imperium revolt of the Oweth system.

His face was pale, the result of a lifetime in combat helmet, with a short beard, and long dark hair forming a braid. His eyes were of mismatching colors, one blue, the other yellow. He was clad in a old Mk IV power armor, his helmet sporting a skull mask on it and on his hip was hanging a broadsword.

His name was Yanusu, and he was an Adeptus Astartes, former legionnaire of the IV Legion.

In front of him were standing four figures; one was a human clad in a naval captain uniform, the other three were Astartes like him. Yanusu looked at them, taking a moment to watch them in the eyes, each of them returning fiercely the stare back: Miriam Daruvii,,captain-general of the ''Blood Sucker''; she has over two hundreds of years of experience in governing a speceship, but thanks to the rejuvenant tecnologies, she appeared no older then thirty; she was waiting patiently for orders.

Next to her there was Kravol Durgos, called "Bonecrusher"; one hand rested on the head of his chain axe, the other was plaing whit his dreadlocks; impatience in his dark eyes, he was waiting nothing else than charging at the head of his assault squads. In the past a member of the World Eaters Legion, he bore the rank of assault sargent, under Yanusu's command, he guided the bloodier and thoughest men of his army; he was the commander of the drop companies. Yanusu knew that once he was given an objective, he would have taken it at any cost, or died trying it.

The third figure was wearing over the power armor a red scaled cloack, taken from a Sriss drake in the cave of dust on Humar; Shelish was once a member of the Fire Snake, successor chapter of the Salamander; he was exiled by his brothers after he broke one secret taboo of his mysterious chapter, even Yanusu wasn't sure which was his guilt and he didn't care as long as Shelish obeyed. He commanded the armored companies and the second battalion.

The fourth and last figure was Metellus, last of the Kalaki Praetors, destroyed by orks' Waagh!. He was tall, even for an Astartes, and he was the only one in the room maintaining the original heraldry of his his chapter: emerald green trimmed of dark blue. He was proud and headstrong, the newest in Yanusu's command cadre. He commanded the the first battalion.

The others Astartes and all the human personnel on the deck were wearing armor or uniform of gunmetal gray, having discarted all the previous simbols of alliance to Imperium or other factions, and on the pauldrons or the chest they bore the emblem oftheir warband: an iron skull sorrounded by a red halo. They called themselves Vogothan's Hounds, taking the name from the planet where first time they gatered.

After having observed his lieutenents, finding them ready and waiting for orders, Yanusu turned his attentin to the oolitic projection fo the fortress on the surface. It was an imponent complex, a ten-pointed star streatching for miles , a nightmere of steel and concrete, full of bunker, trap and turrets.

\- It'll be hard to crack it open, isn't it? - asked Kravel.

\- Aye, we would lose at least ten brigades, maybe more, in a frontal attack. - evaluated Metellus

\- So can't we bomb it to dust? - Kravel glared at Miriam, as always distrusting every form of war that doesn't consist in standing face to face to the enemy.

\- No, the fortress is sorrounded by strong void shields, and it has considerable anti-space defenses, they would cripple my ships before we could make some real damage; even now we aren't under attack only because we are flying at low power. -

Kravel snorted: - Useless things. -

\- Oh? - said Miriam with an insincere smile - So you travel between world on your feet commander? -

\- I'll give you that, but when it comes to fighting... -

\- What? Then who teared apart the Angels Malevolentis, breaking the blocade in the T'viria system, thus freeing the planet and winning the battle? -

\- But we killed that thrice-damned Kor'matur, and that's what definitely broke that traditor army; it's with our hands, not with your guns, that we achieved victory; your destroing his ships was only a clean up of the remains. -

\- Really? then you…. -

\- Oh, both of you, shut up! - snapped Metellus,interrupting their quarrel before it escalated, as it appened all the time - You are always bickering on everything, even in subjects on neither of you has voice in… -

\- Calm, brother - interrupted Shelish - our lord is waiting, and you are only adding fuel to their usual squabble. -

\- You dare to lecture me, exiled? -

\- Now now, cool yourself, my cheftains - said Yanusu with an amused growl, holding up a open hand - I have found a way to storm the fortress and tling the head of their...savior - He stopped, listening to a vox report from his own bodyguards, the Unbounded - we will use the teleportatium -

A moment of silence passed around the tactical deck.

\- My lord, even with your astertes, you cannot take the fortress, you are too badly outnumbered - protested Miriam -

\- And the machine cannot materialise enaugh mortal to make the difference - added Metellus.

\- I don't trust that thing - grumbled Kravol.

\- But I do not mean use the Astartes nor mortals - smiled their lord.

\- My lord, with respect, my tank are too big to enter in the teleportarium banks more than one at once - spoke quietly Shelish.

\- Indeed... but I invite you to look at the problem from a different angle… -.


End file.
